A known display device includes a driver circuit board, a display layer, a surface film, and a moisture barrier film. The driver circuit board includes an adhesive area around a display area. The display layer is formed in the display area. The surface film is opposed to a display surface of the display layer. The moisture barrier film is disposed between the display layer and the surface film. The moisture barrier film contacts the driver circuit board in the adhesive area. The display layer is sealed between the driver circuit board and the moisture barrier film. An example of such a display is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-105144.
In the display device, the moisture barrier film is fixed to a common substrate with a transparent adhesive in the display area and to the driver circuit board that covers a lower surface of the display layer with an adhesive in the adhesive area. If the common substrate and the driver circuit board are fixed to the moisture barrier film at different timing, ingredients in the transparent adhesive for fixing the common substrate or the adhesive for fixing the driver circuit board whichever fixed first may spread over an area of the moisture barrier film on a common substrate side or a driver circuit board side. If so, wettability of the transparent adhesive for fixing the common substrate or the adhesive for fixing the driver circuit board whichever fixed later to the moisture barrier film may be degraded and thus common substrate or the driver circuit board may not be properly fixed to the moisture barrier film. This may result in improper fixation or a decrease in airtightness.